Un dernier contact
by LonelyD
Summary: Suite de Comme le claquement d'un briquet. John a toujours voulu faire comprendre à Marie que son pouvoir était un don. Et il essayera de l'en convaincre jusqu'à la fin.


**Hum, de retour avec un petit John/Marie. Je dois dire que je suis de plus en plus fan de ce couple.**

**Je sais qu'un One-Shot est un One-Shot et qu'il n'est pas censé y avoir une suite, mais je me suis dit que ça pouvait être pas mal d'en écrire une. Donc je vous présente la suite immédiate de _Comme le claquement d'un briquet_. Celui-ci est plus long que le précédent, presque deux fois plus long même. Là on peut voir que j'ai réussi à situer ce One-Shot. Il se situe donc entre le X2 et le X3, sauf pour l'une des scène, qui comme vous l'aurez compris se situe avant le X2, tout comme _Comme le claquement d'un briquet_, quand on y réfléchit! Il est écrit du point de vue des deux personnages, où leurs visions s'alternent. Je parle même du point de vue de Bobby dans le début du One-Shot. Je me suis plutôt amusée à l'écrire en fait.  
**

**On y découvre un John légèrement OOC à la fin, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, s'était fait exprès.  
**

**Bien sûr, les personnages de Marvel ne m'appartiennent toujours pas! Je m'amuse toujours et encore avec eux. John, Marie, Bobby et Kitty sont toujours les quatre personnages mis en scène.  
**

**Rien avoir bien sûr avec ce One-Shot, mais si ça vous intéresse il a notamment était écrit grâce à Adonaï - Eths. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre... Ecoutez! :)  
**

**Ahah, je tenais également à remercier Clina9 pour sa review, qui m'a fait énormément plaisir! J'ai suivi ton conseil et voici une suite, si tu la lis, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. :) Et encore merci!  
**

**J'attends toujours vos critiques. J'espère que ce One-Shot vous plaira. _Bonne lecture._  
**

* * *

« Marie, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

La voix de Bobby se brisa et se perdit dans le silence de sa chambre. Il n'y avait plus que lui et Marie. John était parti, débraillé, heureux et repu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de nouveau. Il était choqué, même si ce mot était bien faible pour désigner l'horrible sentiment qui lui perçait le coeur.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent Bobby, s'il te plaît.

- Mais, John... C'était John avec toi.

- Je t'ai vu Bobby, je t'ai vu avec elle.

Marie grimaça. Kitty, cette petite idiote. Elle ne l'avait jamais appréciée. Elle reprit.

- John _et_ moi nous t'avons vu tout à l'heure. Alors ne me blâme pas.

Bobby afficha une expression décontenancée. Elle savait. John et elle savaient. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était lui qui l'avait poussée dans les bras de John. L'image de Marie dans les bras de John lui revint brutalement et bouscula toutes ses pensées. Comme un ouragan elle balaya tout ce qu'il restait des brides de son esprit. Il n'arriva plus à remettre ses idées en place. Il ouvrit la bouche et tenta vainement de prononcer les quelques mots que son cerveau parvenait à peine à remettre en ordre. Il claqua ses mâchoires.

Il n'y arrivait plus. Ce n'était pas vrai. Marie _et_ John, ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était qu'une machination de sa paranoïa, qu'un délire de ses peurs les plus étranges, qu'une simple hallucination. Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Cela ne devait être qu'une illusion.

Il se calma légèrement et parvint à enfin à s'exprimer.

- Je ne te pensais pas capable de ça.

- Moi non plus Bobby, je croyais que tu étais un gars bien, avant.

- Mais je t'aime Marie. Je t'aime.

Bobby s'approcha d'elle. Il l'aimait, il n'aimait qu'_elle_.

Il imagina la scène qui avait pu se passer entre eux avant qu'ils ne les interrompent. Il réprima un rictus. Il tenta de chasser cette horrible image qui s'était logée dans son esprit depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Il ne parvenait pas à se la sortir de la tête. Y parviendrait-il seulement un jour?

Une drôle de sensation s'était logée sur les papilles de sa langue pâteuse. Quel goût ignoble que celui de la trahison, mais il savait désormais quel en était le prix : une affreuse douleur. Les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui avaient menti. Il se sentit vide un instant, comme seul. Il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Ni à John, ni à Marie.

Marie n'avait toujours pas bougé et se tenait toujours contre ce mur qu'_ils_ avaient souillé avec leur mensonge. Elle n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux, elle n'y arrivait pas. Bobby s'avança lentement vers elle. Une fois face à elle, il tenta de dire quelque chose mais s'y résigna. Elle releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient gorgés de larmes. Bobby était triste, comment pouvait-il ne pas l'être autrement? Marie savait qu'il regrettait déjà ce qu'il avait fait avec Kitty. Il n'était pas ce genre de garçon. Il repartit en direction inverse et s'assit sur son lit dans les couvertures étaient légèrement froissées.

Marie ne savait que faire. Elle avait mal agi, elle n'aurait pas du faire ce qu'elle avait fait. Surtout pas à Bobby. Il ne le méritait pas, même s'il avait embrassé Kitty. Elle se sentait mal de mettre son petit-ami dans un état pareil. Bobby avait toujours été si gentil avec elle, même si parfois il s'y prenait mal avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle l'aimait.

Elle s'approcha alors du lit de Bobby et s'assit à côté de lui. Le temps arrangerait le reste.

.

John s'assit dans l'herbe du parc de l'Institut. Le soleil brûla chaleureusement sa peau et il se laissa aller à sourire. La journée était plus belle que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé.

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il repensa à _elle_, Marie. Il sentit ses lèvres effleurer les siennes. Les deux baisers qu'elle lui avait offert avait été si doux. Elle avait été si proche. Il avait voulu plus. Plus qu'une simple masturbation qui, lorsqu'il y réfléchit avait été si froide sous ce gant. C'était sa peau intouchable, insondable, inaccessible qu'il voulait. Elle était si belle Marie, si fragile.

Une ombre cacha sa vue du soleil. John leva la tête pour apercevoir celui ou celle qui l'interrompait dans ses désirs hormonaux. Une jeune mutante se tenait devant lui, les bras croisées sous sa poitrine, ses cheveux bruns lâchés sur ses épaules. Kitty Pryde.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Hum.

John n'appréciait pas vraiment Kitty. Elle l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Sa personnalité qu'il trouvait si banale la rendait à son goût totalement insipide. Pour lui, Kitty faisait partie du décor. Elle ne comptait pas plus que les chaises du mobilier de l'Institut.

Elle soupira et John comprit qu'elle avait besoin de parler, de se confier. Elle était venu chercher de l'aide auprès de John. Que pouvait-il lui apporter ? John avait autre chose à faire que de tenter de réconforter une gamine en mal d'amour. Bobby était la pour ça, le Superman de ses demoiselles, le Boy scout de l'école, le parfait petit X-Men en puissance qu'il allait devenir. Lui n'était pas fait pour ça. Il ne le faisait jamais et n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Il ne le faisait que pour une personne et cette personne n'était assurément pas Kitty.

- John, je peux te poser une question ?

- Tu peux toujours, mais pas sûr que j'y réponde, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

- Très drôle John.

- Pose moi ta question Shadowcat.

- Comment tu fais lorsque la personne que tu aimes ne t'aime pas ?

- C'est une bonne question Kitty, mais je ne connais pas la réponse.

- Parce que je me disais...

- Kitty, je sais que tu es complètement dingue d'Iceman, coupa-t-il. Ça se voit tellement que ça en devient affolant. Mais si tu veux tenter ta chance avec lui, je suis totalement et complètement derrière toi. Je peux même t'aider si tu veux.

- Je sais que tu aimes Marie.

John se tourna brutalement vers Kitty. Il la toisa quelques instants du regard, détaillant l'expression marquée de son visage et tentant de la déchiffrer. Elle souriait à moitié. Petite garce, pensa-t-il. Elle le narguait ouvertement. Elle n'avait pas le droit, John était le seul à pouvoir se moquer des autres.

- Quelque chose me dis que si tu insistes pour que je me lance avec Bobby, ce n'est pas pour rien. Mais tu n'auras pas Marie comme ça, tu sais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? T'as jamais été foutue d'avoir Bobby et pourtant, ça fait pas mal de temps que tu es après lui, avant même que Marie n'arrive. Garde tes conseils pour toi, Catherine.

Kitty fit mine de ne pas avoir relever la remarque que venait de lui faire John, mais le mutant vit qu'il l'avait blessé. Cette vision le réjouit et ses lèvres s'étendirent en un large sourire. La jeune mutante que regrettait déjà d'avoir eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir parler à John s'éloigna rapidement de l'arbre où John s'était installé.

Il la regarda partir pendant un instant puis décolla son regard de cette image plus qu'ennuyeuse et ferma les yeux. Il avait autre chose à penser. _Elle_.

.

Marie était tout près. Elle l'avait évité depuis plusieurs jours, tout comme Bobby. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient pour rejoindre leur chambre, il ne lui adressait même pas la parole, il l'ignorait totalement. John ne disait rien, mais il ne supportait plus cette distance. Il se sentait seul. Bobby et Marie avaient toujours été les seuls amis qu'il ait eu. Là il était seul. Il mangeait seul, sortait seul, se levait seul, travaillait seul. Et cette solitude lui pesait, quand bien même il l'avait cherchée.

Bobby quitta un instant Marie alors que celle-ci rejoignait sa chambre. John la suivit. Il lui parlerait en premier. Il la toucherait, cette peau mortelle qu'il désirait toujours autant.

Ce faible contact n'avait en rien apaisé sa soif, il n'avait fait que l'aggraver. Tout était bien pire encore désormais. Il ne cessait de penser à elle. Elle hantait même ses rêves la nuit. Elle était partout. Dans chaque pas qu'il faisait, dans chaque mot qu'il prononçait, dans chaque geste qu'il exécutait, dans chaque flamme qu'il brûlait. Elle le consumait.

Il s'arrêta au pas de sa porte, l'observa ranger ses affaires de cours. Elle se tenait au dessus de son bureau, légèrement inclinée. Elle semblait chercher un livre. Elle pouvait toujours le faire, c'était John qu'il l'avait. Elle replaça avec délicatesse une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière les oreilles.

« Marie. »

Son prénom sortit inconsciemment d'entre ses lèvres, en un souffle, comme une supplique. Elle répondit à cet appel par un regard froid. Le plus glacial qu'il ne lui ait jamais connu. Plus encore que lorsque lui et Bobby se moquaient moquer des autres élèves, plus encore que lorsqu'ils s'amusaient à voler les vêtements de Storm et de Jean, plus encore que lorsqu'ils s'introduisaient dans les vestiaires des filles pour venir la chercher et plus encore même que lorsqu'ils venaient la voir alors qu'ils étaient ivres morts. Il ne pouvait pas même y lire la haine. Il n'y avait là qu'un désert de glace, insensible et détaché. Comme Bobby, il pensa. C'était le même regard que Bobby. Elle et Bobby. Une image de plus pénétra son esprit. Il les voyait constamment ensemble ses derniers temps. Ces visions d'horreur le suivaient partout. Il ne les supportait plus.

Il entra dans sa chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers elle.

« Sors s'il te plaît. »

Il n'en fit rien et se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Elle n'avait même pas prononcé son nom.

- Marie, je veux te parler.

- Pas moi. Je ne veux même pas te voir, alors sors, s'il te plaît.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Je te fais sortir moi si tu veux.

- Non, je ne peux pas sortir. Tant que je ne t'aurais pas parlé, je ne pourrais pas sortir.

- Tu m'as causé trop de problèmes John.

Dans sa bouche, son prénom sonnait à ses oreilles comme une caresse. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Elle ne s'était toujours pas tournée vers lui. Elle n'osait plus poser son regard sur John. Elle ne ressentait plus que de la gêne, de la honte presque, en le voyant.

Il était si proche. Il effleura son bras mais elle esquiva ce geste et fit un mouvement de recul. Cette fois-ci elle se mit face à lui, elle lui tiendrait tête.

- Laisse-moi John. Je sais ce que tu veux, mais ce n'est pas la peine. Désormais tu n'auras plus rien venant de moi. Plus aucunes de ces saloperies que tu m'as fait faire, elle accentua le mot "saloperie".

- Tu ne comprends rien . Tu n'as _jamais_ rien compris, il prit soin à son tour d'accentuer le mot "jamais". Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, ni pour quoique ce soit d'autres, je suis juste venu te parler.

- Alors parle, je t'écoute. Mais sois bref et dépêche toi.

- Bref ? Tu me manques. Affreusement, terriblement, horriblement.

- Tu es ridicule.

- Je ne suis pas plus ridicule que Bobby et toi. J'assume ce qu'il s'est passé, moi.

La voix de John était devenue cassante en prononçant le nom d'Iceman. Il ne parvenait plus à rester sérieux en parlant de son ami. Marie écarquilla de grands yeux. Comment pouvait-il lui dire cela ? Lui qui avait été si lâche.

- Tu n'assumes rien du tout John. Lorsque Bobby est arrivé, tu m'as laissée toute seule. J'ai du m'expliquer seule avec Bobby. Tu n'as rien assumé du tout, tu as été lâche, comme toujours. Moi j'ai assumé.

- Tu n'assumes rien Marie. Si tu assumais ce qu'il s'est passé, tu ne serais plus avec Bobby aujourd'hui.

Hors de contrôle, il se rua sur elle, la plaquant contre le mur une fois de plus et sa tête percuta le mur. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais la pression que John exerçait sur ses bras l'empêchait de riposter. Elle était immobilisée. Il s'approcha de son oreille, la toucha presque du bout des lèvres. Ce contact froid mais délicieux.

« Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas sentie frissonner lorsque tu étais avec moi, la gêne que tu as ressenti face à ce que tu découvrais, tu crois que cela m'a échappé ? J'ai vécu tout ce que tu as éprouvé. Et cela n'en a été que meilleur. Tu serais mieux avec moi Marie. S'il était vraiment parvenu à te combler, tu ne serais jamais venue chercher du réconfort auprès de moi. Il faut que tu t'en rendes compte Marie, c'est moi que tu veux, pas lui. C'est moi que tu as toujours voulu, mais tu n'as _jamais_ rien compris.»

Il lâcha les bras de Marie et frôla ses lèvres. Elles réclamaient les siennes. Le souffle chaud de Marie rencontra sa bouche. Il laissa parler ses pulsions et y répondit. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, intensément. Il sentit une partie de son énergie le quitter, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. C'était d'elle dont il avait besoin, de ce baiser, de cette frêle étreinte.

Il mit court à ce lien, le sourire aux lèvres, mais Marie n'était pas de cette avis. Il l'avait eu une fois de plus avec ses paroles. Il jouait avec elle, avec ses sentiments. Avec ses nerfs. Le coup partit sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Marie le gifla. Le jeune homme en face d'elle sortit de la chambre abattu et humilié par ce geste. Marie, adossée au mur se laissa glisser au sol et prit sa tête entre ses mains. S'en était trop pour elle.

Elle s'était souvenue de toutes les fois où il l'avait eue. Avant Bobby même. Elle avait du faire un choix, Bobby n'en savait rien, mais elle avait eu à le faire. Marie avait très bien compris, mais elle n'y avait _jamais_ cru. Elle ne voulait pas croire en John. Elle n'avait jamais été réellement capable de lui faire confiance.

Elle se mit à pleurer en silence.

.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser, ni de lui parler. John était déjà parti et un vide s'était formée en elle. Il lui avait manqué plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer. John les avait quitté et était parti avec Magneto et Mystique. Elle avait eu du mal à réaliser lorsqu'elle l'avait vu quitter le Blackbird. Elle ne l'en avait pas pensé capable.

« Où est John ? »

C'est elle qui le leur avait demandé lorsque les X-Men les avaient rejoints, elle et Bobby à bord du jet. Où est John ? Cette question n'avait cessé de résonner dans sa tête. Son ami était parti et elle était plus que seule désormais. Abandonnée. Il n'y avait guère que Logan qui lui prêtait encore de l'attention. Bobby était si proche de Kitty et elle n'avait plus John pour lui tenir compagnie. Seule, elle était seule.

Elle avait entendu les informations à la télévision. Elle avait demandé au professeur si c'était vrai, s'ils avaient vraiment trouvé un remède capable de neutraliser les gênes mutants. Marie voulait pouvoir vivre normalement, elle l'avait toujours souhaité. Elle ne supportait plus de trembler à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle, elle ne voulait plus avoir peur lorsque l'on osait la frôler. Elle ne voulait plus des contacts froids que sa malédiction lui permettait à peine d'avoir. Marie était décidée et rien n'aurait pu lui faire changer d'avis, ni Logan, ni Bobby, ni les professeurs, ni même John.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et fit sa valise. Elle partirait. Sans rien dire à personne. Elle ne comptait pas pour eux, pas même pour Bobby, elle avait fini par s'en persuader. Et dans un sens, partir était peut-être pour elle le seul moyen qu'elle avait de s'assurer que Bobby l'aimait vraiment, qu'elle l'aimait vraiment.

Elle arriva dans le hall d'entée de l'Institut et croisa Logan. Il ne tenta pas de la retenir, ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Il avait été son ami, c'était lui qui l'avait aidée lorsqu'elle en avait eu besoin. C'était lui qui l'avait sauvée. Et elle l'aimait sincèrement.

Elle descendit les marches du perron de l'entrée de l'Institut et foula le chemin menant aux grilles. Ses talons claquèrent sur le sol et elle s'éloigna. Elle lança un dernier regard sur le bâtiment et quitta l'Institut sans aucun regret.

Marie prit le bus pour rejoindre les laboratoires de la capitale. Elle voulait de ce remède. Sa mutation n'avait rien d'un don, c'était une malédiction. Elle ne pouvait toucher personne sans risquer de prendre une vie. Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir une mutation comme celle de Bobby ou John. Mais elle n'avait pas pu choisir, on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle pouvait devenir normale, elle le voulait.

Pourtant John avait lutté pour lui faire croire le contraire. Il lui avait si souvent répété que son pouvoir était un don lorsqu'ils discutaient le soir, sans que Bobby ne le sache. Marie était arrivée à l'Institut et ils avaient rapidement pris cette habitude car elle et lui avaient toujours eu un point commun, ils étaient insomniaques. Marie s'en souvint alors qu'elle observait à travers les vitres mal lavées du bus qui la mènerait jusqu'à sa destination finale.

_Elle entendit la porte de la cuisine grincer. Comme chaque soir. Des pas frappèrent le carrelage puis elle sentit cette chaleur à côté d'elle. Rassurante. La chaleur de John. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il était accoudé à la fenêtre, la tête levée vers la lune. Épié, il laissa le ciel et posa son regard sur elle. Elle lui sourit._

_Ils se retrouvaient presque tous les soirs depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. John était devenu son ami. Au début il avait voulu jouer, comme il aimait le faire. Il avait parlé et ri avec elle. Elle s'était confiée à lui. Il avait flirté avec Marie. Le problème était qu'elle lui plaisait réellement maintenant. Il avait joué avec ses sentiments sans trop y prêter attention et désormais, il s'était pris au piège._

_« Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ? »_

_John fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa question. De quoi voulait-elle parler ?_

_- Peur de toi Rogue ? Mais t'es incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, se moqua-t-il. Et puis, ce n'est pas pour te vexer, mais t'es pas très douée pour ce qui est du combat._

_- Ferme la Allerdyce, répondit-elle faussement vexée. On est pas tous capable de faire brûler toute la salle des dangers avec un clin d'oeil. Et tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler..._

_- Si c'est encore de ta foutue mutation, je crois que..._

_- Tu crois que je pourrais la contrôler un jour ? Coupa-t-elle, les yeux levés vers le ciel._

_- Je pense que tu seras capable de le faire. Regarde moi, Bobby, Storm et Shadowcat même, on est tous parvenu à le faire. Je t'ai déjà raconté les superbes exploits de mon enfance et les douzaines de boîtes aux lettres que j'ai faites cramer. Et puis tu te souviens de ce que nous a dit Storm ? Parfois elle pouvait déclencher un orage rien qu'en éternuant, aujourd'hui ça n'arrive plus. Au début elle ne contrôlait rien du tout, comme chacun d'entre nous._

_- Mais Scott n'y ait jamais parvenu._

_- Ne te compare pas à cet imbécile de Scott. Il n'est capable de rien du tout. C'est un bon à rien. Il se sent obligé de remettre sa frustration sur nous parce qu'il n'est jamais parvenu à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Tu es bien plus forte que lui. Et puis, dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas peur de te toucher._

_Il savait que c'était peut-être le seul avantage qu'il avait sur Bobby. Bobby était grand, beau et fort. Il était intelligent et avait de très bonnes notes. Il était gentil et sociable. Il avait beaucoup d'amis à l'Institut et très apprécié, par les filles, comme par les garçons, et même par les adultes. Bobby avait tout pour lui. John n'était pas très grand et bien trop sarcastique. Il cultivait un orgueil démesuré qui lui permettait de masquer le peu de confiance qu'il avait en lui. Il n'était pas très apprécié des autres et les professeurs le trouvaient trop dissipé. Il avait des notes moyennes mais faisait tous les devoirs de littérature de Bobby. Il les réalisait parfois bien mieux que les siens. Lui et Bobby s'étaient rapprochés de Marie et il avait tout de suite vu qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup. Et c'était réciproque. John n'avait pas voulu de cette concurrence qui était à son goût totalement déloyal. Il n'avait pratiquement aucune chance contre Iceman. Aucune chance à part peut-être celle-ci. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle, il était plutôt fasciné par le pouvoir qu'elle avait. Jamais il n'avait compris pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. C'était un don qu'elle avait. Marie n'était en aucun cas une abomination._

_John exécuta un mouvement vers elle. Il posa sa main sur celle de Marie qui était nue. Elle retira immédiatement celle-ci._

_- Tu es malade ?_

_- Non, mais comment veux-tu apprendre à te contrôler si tu ne touches personne ?_

_- Je..._

_- Voilà, j'ai raison donc tu la fermes et tu bouges pas._

_John rapprocha sa main de la sienne. La chaleur de John, celle qu'il lui offrait toujours lorsqu'elle en avait besoin, elle pouvait la sentir sur sa peau. Il n'avait pas peur. Il ne tentait pas de reculer. Il voulait la toucher, même s'il devait avoir mal._

_« Contrôle toi Rogue. »_

_John voyait sa force s'échapper de lui pour entrer en elle. Il sentait sa peau absorber l'énergie qu'il avait en lui. La douleur apparut et elle s'intensifia. Marie tenta de retirer sa main lorsqu'elle vit le visage de John blêmir. Celui-ci resserra son étreinte et l'empêcha de partir._

_« Bordel Rogue, arrête d'avoir peur et contrôle toi ! »_

_Elle commença à angoisser. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal, elle ne voulait pas l'absorber. Non, elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas de lui en elle. Elle voulait qu'il reste dans son propre corps. Elle n'avait pas besoin de son énergie, de sa force et de ses pouvoirs._

_La douleur de John diminua et se stabilisa. Elle aspirait toujours l'énergie qu'il avait en lui, mais ce n'était rien comparé au premier contact qu'ils avaient eu. John lâcha sa main et s'appuya au rebord de la fenêtre. Il était résolument affaibli. Mais ce n'était rien. Ce n'était rien pour ce contact qu'elle lui avait offert. Il resta immobile quelques instants, le souffle court. Il reprenait lentement ses esprits. Les battements de son coeur ralentirent et son corps se calma. Il allait mieux._

_- John, je suis désolée. Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal._

_- Tu ne m'as rien fait Rogue, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. Tu as vu ce que tu es capable de faire ?_

_- Mais j'aurais pu te tuer. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

_- Pour t'aider._

_- Je ne veux pas que tu m'aides si c'est pour que tu manques de mourir à chaque fois que tu me toucheras. Je suis désolée, vraiment..._

_- Putain, mais tais-toi Rogue._

_John qui ne savait comment la faire taire, lui faire cesser de répéter les mêmes idioties en boucle, l'attrapa par la taille. Elle sursauta, surprise qu'il réagisse ainsi, mais se tut. Ses lèvres frémirent légèrement. John en avait envie et il devait le faire. _

_Il agressa ses lèvres d'un baiser enflammé. La chaleur de John entra de nouveau en elle. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura simplement ce moment._

_Lorsqu'il brisa leur étreinte, elle posa sa tête sur son torse et l'enlaça._

_Quelques semaines plus tard, ce ne fut pas John qu'elle choisit, mais Bobby. Elle n'avait pas cru au baiser qu'il lui avait offert. Elle n'était pas parvenue à lire les sentiments de John dans ses gestes et dans ses paroles._

.

John avait su par il ne savait quel miracle qu'elle serait présente ce jour-là. Ce n'était pas comme s'il passait régulièrement à l'Institut pour la voir, non, il n'était pas obsédé à ce point. Au point de ne même plus se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il avait su, tout simplement.

Il voulait lui faire entendre raison. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle gâche ce don, si précieux, si beau, ce qui faisait qu'elle était Marie.

John se fondit dans la masse lorsqu'il arriva près des laboratoires, la capuche de son blouson relevé sur la tête. Il ne voulait pas être reconnu, il voulait simplement la retrouver et il en profiterait également pour brûler ces abominations que les homo sapiens avaient inventé pour soit-disant les aider. John n'y avait jamais cru. Ils voulaient les exterminer, les détruire. Les homo sapiens voulaient que les mutants disparaissent. Il ne les laisserait pas faire.

Il vit Bobby dans la foule. Il fut froid lorsqu'il lui parla. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il devait se voiler la face pour lui montrer qu'il était bien plus fort que lui, qu'il n'avait aucune faiblesse, hormis peut-être son orgueil. Il l'avait regardé avec un regard glacial. C'était lui qui avait détruit leur amitié, celle qui avait existé entre Bobby, Marie et lui. Il l'avait voulu, il l'avait cherché. Il ne lui montrerait pas à quel point il était seul, il ne lui montrerait pas à quel point ils lui manquaient. John serait sans pitié. Il avait fait un trait sur la plupart des choses de son passé. Sauf une, une qu'il ne pouvait oublier, malgré tous ses efforts. Rien n'y faisait.

John se moqua de Bobby. Il cherchait Marie, comme lui et il était certain qu'il le savait. Cette animosité entre ces deux vieux amis naquit à nouveau dans leur regard. Bobby savait que John aimait toujours Rogue. Mais John ne lui dirait pas qu'elle était dans la foule. John l'avait déjà repérée, lorsqu'il était arrivé, mais il ne lui dirait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de la voir. Dès qu'Iceman serait parti, il irait la rejoindre.

Il fit brûler l'un des laboratoires sous les yeux de celui qui fut son ami et rit. Ce rire fit frisonner Bobby. Il comprit que l'homme qu'il avait eu devant lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la personne qu'il avait autrefois connue. John était devenu impitoyable. La Confrérie l'avait immanquablement changé. Bobby partit sans se retourner, sans le regarder et John put s'approcher de la fil d'attente. Il devait y aller pour pouvoir s'approcher d'elle.

Il parvint à se faufiler jusque dans la foule, son visage toujours caché par sa capuche. Il voulait rester incognito. Il avança, passant devant les mutants et les bousculant. Ils ne se privèrent pas pour l'insulter. John n'était plus qu'à deux mètres d'elle. Il y était presque. Il s'avança un peu plus pour pouvoir encore s'en approcher, mais un mutant le retint par la manche de son blouson.

- Hé, toi espèce de minable ! Tu peux pas faire la queue comme tout le monde et attendre ton tour ?

- Est-ce que tu sais à qui t'as à faire, abruti ? Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

John se retourna vers le mutant. Ce dernier ne pouvait apercevoir de Pyro que ses lèvres qu'il avait étirées dans un sinistre sourire.

John releva la tête et observa le mutant qui faisait bien une tête de plus que lui. Son visage pâle était allongé et ses longs bras lui tombaient au dessus des genoux. Mutation génétique et malformation anatomique. John retira la longue main étirée du mutant de son bras et s'apprêtait à repartir, mais ce dernier le retint de nouveau.

- Non mais j'sens qu'il va t'arriver des bricoles si tu t'arrêtes pas.

- Vas te faire vacciner et ferme la, sale traître, ou j'te crame la gueule.

John sortit son briquet et montra au mutant une flamme. Ce dernier n'en fut pas calmé pour autant et insulta John de plus belle. Devant eux, Marie s'était retournée. Elle ne rêvait pas, John était bien là, mais elle ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi.

« John ! Arrête ! »

Le dénommé John se retourna et il la vit. Ses yeux verts intrigués, pleins de questions et de peur. Pourquoi avait-elle toujours eu si peur de lui ? Il ne lui avait jamais voulu de mal. Jamais. Il avait même voulu l'aider. John éteignit sa flamme et se rapprocha de Marie, laissant les mutants continuer de jurer sur son passage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là John ?

- Je suis venu pour toi. Ne fais pas ça Marie, si c'est pour cet idiot d'Iceman que tu le fais, s'il te plaît, ne le fais surtout pas.

- Je ne fais pas ça pour lui.

- Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ?

Marie retira délicatement la capuche du visage de John pour l'apercevoir et effleura de gestes mal assurés ses cheveux devenus blonds. Il semblait si inquiet pour elle. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu auparavant les sentiments que John lui portait ? Son visage, impassible, revêtait un masque insensible, mais ses yeux le trahissaient. Ses yeux rectifiaient _ses_ mensonges.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de ne pouvoir toucher personne ? D'avoir peur d'approcher quelqu'un ? D'être toujours dans la crainte qu'un quelconque geste puisse être fatal à la personne pour qui ils sont destinés ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait John ?

- Je sais ce que c'est de ne pouvoir te toucher, Marie.

John tira sur la manche de son pull et posa sa main couverte sur la joue de Marie.

« Si tu savais comme cette expression sur ton visage m'a manquée, comme tes yeux, si suggestifs, m'ont manqué. »

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Il avait besoin de son contact, aussi faible serait-il. Il la prit dans ses bras contre son gré et la serra.

- Marie, ne pars pas. Il y a d'autres solutions que les abominations que ces putains d'homo sapiens veulent nous faire subir.

- John arrête s'il te plaît. J'ai fait mon choix et tout ce que tu me diras n'y changera rien.

Marie lâcha une larme. Les gestes de son ami avaient été si doux, comme lorsqu'il l'avait réconfortée, comme lorsqu'il l'avait aimée.

John mit fin à ce lien et plongea une dernière fois son regard dans le sien. Il était imprimé dans son esprit, ses yeux, ses expressions, sa souffrance. _Tout_.

« Je sais pertinemment que si tu avais été avec moi, jamais tu n'aurais été ici Marie. C'est la faute de Bobby, il n'a jamais su s'occuper de toi. _Jamais_. »

Il ne laissa pas parler Marie. Il voulait juste un dernier baiser. Il le prolongea plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Sa profondeur était telle qu'il fit tourner la tête de John. Ses jambes commencèrent à vaciller sous son poids devenu trop lourd pour les forces qu'il lui restait. Il sentit qu'elle l'absorber, ses pensées, ses pouvoirs, ses souvenirs, ses idéaux, sa vie, ses envies. Elle lui volait tout ce qui avait toujours été à lui. Ses sentiments. Une partie de lui s'en alla avec Marie et John espérait que cette partie qui était désormais en elle la pousserait à changer d'avis.

Marie sépara ses lèvres de celles de John avant qu'elle ne dérape. Elle vit la couleur blanche de la peau de John, ses traits effrayés et son souffle haletant. Elle avait été déjà trop long.

« Pars maintenant. »

Et John s'en alla, posant une dernière fois son regard sur Marie, qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais. Il brûla sur son passage un autre laboratoire, sans même prêter attention aux cris des homo sapiens qui s'agitaient autour de lui pour tenter d'éteindre les feux. Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'il était le seul à pouvoir les éteindre et que tout ce qu'ils faisaient ne servait à rien. Les feux brûlèrent de plus belle et dansèrent au rythme des rires de Pyro. Ils essayèrent toujours de l'arrêter, mais les hommes se risquèrent à périr dans ses flammes. Le feu grandit et les flammes se multiplièrent dans la rue. Le bâtiment serait bientôt englouti par ses flammes meurtrières.

Pyro riait toujours en contemplant son oeuvre grandir. Et grandir encore. Les flammes libres, si belle, sauvage. C'était si beau.

Subitement, le feu mourut, sans qu'il n'ait rien fait. La surprise s'afficha sur son visage. Il se retourna vers la fil de mutants et vit Marie. Derrière lui, sa main droit tenue en l'air avait rappelé toutes ses flammes, elle les contrôlait désormais.


End file.
